Never Surrender in Fate
by Nafa Nafalfa
Summary: Kehiduapan Arturia sebelum Holy Grail War. Arturia sudah berjuang keras selama hidupnya demi negaranya, Britania. Lantas, apa yang terjadi dengan kehidupannya disamping sebagai King Of Knights? bagaimana dia bisa menduduki tahta Britania, bahkan sebagai wanita? bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan Excalibur? dan bagaimana Excalibur dicuri dan berakhir di tangan keluarga Einzbern? read!
1. chapter 1

Akhirnya, entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak dapat menulis karena tugas di sekolahku, aku dapat menyelesaikan bagian ini di waktu senggangku. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, jadi aku tahu kalau masih ada banyak kesalahan didalamnya. namun, aku harap kalian tetap mau membacanya.

 **Judul: Jangan Menyerah di Fate**

 **Disclaimer: cerita ini terinspirasi dari Fate-series**

 **Pairing: Arturia Pendragon, Uther Pendragon, Igraine Pendragon, Knights Of Round Table, Dan lainnya.**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Tragedi**

 **Okay** , langsung saja silahkan dibaca, enjoy ^^

 **-satu Hari sebelum pertempuran Camlan-**

Raja Arthur pergi bersama tim kecilnya melewati bukit dan hutan. Sampai di dalam hutan, mereka kemudian mendirikan kamp untuk istirahat.

"Berhenti"

"ada apa Arthur?" Lancelot menoleh kearah Arthur sambil bertanya, dia menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri memastikan apakah ada musuh.

"kita akan istirahat disini"

"oh Baik"

Seluruh prajurit kemudian bersama-sama mendirikan tenda dan sebagian mencari kayu bakar untuk penerangan di malam hari.

"besok kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan pagi-pagi sekali"

"Baik"

 **Malam hari (tengah malam)**

Di tengah malam yang sunyi, sebagian besar prajurit sudah tertidur lelap. Hanya ada lima pasukan yang berjaga di depan sebuah tenda besar.

"besok kita akan mengahadapi sebuah perang besar"

"apakah kita bisa menang?"

"sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa kemenangan akan jatuh ke tangan pasukan ini"

"itu benar, pasukan Raja Arthur tidak terkalahkan"

"hei .. beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar rumor bahwa sebernarnya Raja Arthur adalah seorang wanita"

"benarkah? Jadi, atas dasar apa rumor itu?"

"hei hentikan, nanti Raja Arthur bisa dengar!"

Sebuah bayangan seseorang terlihat berdiri dibalik tenda.

"kalian sudah selesai bercerita?"

Kelima prajurit tersebut tersentak kaget akan suara yang tidak asing itu. Kemudian keluar dari balik tenda seorang yang tidak asing pula.

"Ra-raja Arthur," salah satu prajurit menjawab dengan gagap.

"kami minta maaf karena telah lancang berbicara yang tidak-tidak"

Kelima prajurit tersebut meminta maaf dan sujud di depan Raja Arthur.

"sudahlah, tidak apa-apa lagipula itu semua hanya rumor kan. Kalian semua berdirilah!"

Setelah itu Raja Arthur berjalan maju.

"anda mau kemana Raja Arthur?"

Raja Arthur berhenti dan menoleh kearah prajurit tadi.

"aku tidak bisa tidur, aku akan pergi berkeliling dulu."

"apakah kami harus menemani, Yang Mulia?"

"tidak perlu, aku akan jalan-jalan sendiri disekitar sini"

"tapi- ..."

"kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama. Lagipula aku sudah membawa senjataku sendiri," Kata Raja Arthur sambil memegang sebuah pedang yang ada di pinggulnya.

Setelah itu Raja Arthur pergi meninggalkan kamp. Di dalam hutan tidak jauh dengan kamp, Raja Arthur melihat hamparan air yang lurus diterangi oleh bulan purnama. Raja Arthur kemudian mendekatinya dan ternyata hamparan air itu adalah sebuah danau.

"danau?" kata Raja Arthur setelah melihatnya dengan jelas.

Raja Arthur hanya berdiri diam di tepi danau selama beberapa menit, sambil menelusuri dengan indra penglihatannya. Tiba-tiba, muncullah gelembung-gelembung air yang terus bergerak mendekati tepi danau, tempat Raja Arthur berdiri. Raja Arthur dengan cepat memegang pedang yang dibawanya. Air itu bergerak semakin dekat menampakkan sesosok bayangan manusia. Seorang wanita anggun keluar dari air dan berdiri diatasnya.

"Selamat datang, Raja Arthur!" kata wanita itu.

"siapa kau?" kata Raja Arthur dengan tegas.

"aku adalah orang yang memanggilmu kesini "

"jadi mimpi itu tadi datang darimu?"

"itu benar, mimpi itu datang dariku"

"Lantas, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu Arturia"

"Arturia?" Raja Arthur kaget mendengar nama aslinya disebut, dengan ekspresi wajah tidak percaya dia bertanya, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"tenang Arturia, aku sudah tahu semua tentangmu" kata Dewi Danau dengan senyum menawannya.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? "

"Aku adalah Dewi penjaga danau ini"

"De-wi? Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya," kata Arturia sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menyarungkan pedangnya kembali.

"tidak-tidak, Arturia! Jangan mempersalahkan hal sekecil itu. Pada kenyataannya, aku senang kamu sudah mau menemuiku"

"baiklah. Tapi, apa maksud anda dengan tahu semua tentangku?" tanya Arturia dengan lembut.

"hmm… aku tahu bahwa kamu adalah putri dari Raja Britain sebelumnya, Raja Uther Pendragon. Dan kamu adalah pewaris sah dari tahta Britania, yang tidak diakui keberadaannya oleh ayahmu. Karena, kamu lahir sebagai seorang wanita yang tidak memungkinkan untuk memimpin negara dan para Ksatria, apalagi untuk ikut berperang. "

"Anda sudah mengetahuinya?"

"iya, benar," kata Dewi tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian dewi menatap Arturia dengan serius.

"Arturia, mengenai perang besok, kamu belum tentu menang. Jujur saja, besok adalah perang yang akan menentukan nasibmu dan nasib Britania"

"apa maksud Anda?"

"begini, dengan pasukanmu yang tinggal sedikit, dan sebagian sudah terluka, tidak memungkinkan untukmu menang"

"sebenarnya apa yang sudah anda ketahui tentang perang ini, Dewi?"

"aku tahu semuanya, aku tahu berapa jumlah pasukan yang kamu bawa, begitu pula dengan jumlah pasukan musuh, dan tentu saja aku tahu strategimu dan strategi musuh"

"jadi, anda sebenarnya ada di pihak siapa?"

"Sebagai dewi, aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut memihak, jadi aku pihak netral. Namun sebagai teman, aku ingin menawarkan bantuan padamu Arturia"

Arturia menundukkan kepala untuk memikirkan ungkapan dari Dewi Danau.

"kalau begitu maaf, anda adalah seorang dewi, aku tidaklah pantas menerima bantuan dari anda"

"sudah ku duga, dari seorang Raja Arthur. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kamu akan menolak bantuanku. Justru itulah aku menawarkan bantuan, aku suka dengan sifat-sifat yang kau miliki! Namun, apa kamu yakin bisa menang dengan keadaan pedangmu yang seperti itu? Aku akan memberikan pedang yang lebih baik dari itu."

Dewi Danau tersebut akhirnya mengeluarkan pedang dari bawah danau. Sebuah pedang muncul dari dalam danau dengan kilauan cahaya emas yang sangat indah. Danau itu pun terlihat lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

"pedang ini bernama Excalibur. Dengan pedang ini, aku yakin kamu bisa memenangkan perang. Aku akan memberikan pedang ini untukmu, Arturia."

Setelah itu, Dewi Danau yang memegang pedang itu, memberikan pedang tersebut kepada Arturia. Pedang itu melayang mendekati Arturia dan mendarat tepat di kedua telapak tangannya.

"pedang itu tidak bisa tergores oleh apapun, begitupula tidak akan pernah bisa dipatahkan oleh apapun juga"

Arturia terpesona dengan keindahan pedang Excalibur itu. Dia memandang pedang itu untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian dia bertanya kepada Dewi Danau itu.

"kenapa anda menganggapku sebagai teman dan memberikan pedang ini kepadaku?"

Dewi danau tersenyum lembut atas pertanyaan Arturia. Dia diam dan memandang wajah Arturia dengan tatapan mendalam sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaannya.

"sebelumnya aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu"

"Apa Itu?" tanya Arturia dengan penuh perhatian.

"dua puluh tahun yang lalu, ada seorang perempuan yang membawa bayi datang kepadaku. Dia bercerita banyak tentang bayinya dan keluarganya. Meskipun dia tegar, aku tahu bahwa ia menyembunyikan tangisannya. Lalu, dia meminta permohonan dariku"

Dewi berhenti untuk beberapa menit, dengan maksud untuk menunggu tanggapan dari Arturia. Namun, Arturia hanya diam tanpa tanggapan. Jadi dia meneruskan ceritanya.

"dia memintaku untuk melindungi anaknya dari kesulitan hidup yang akan ia lalui di masa mendatang"

"apa? Itu tidak mungkin!" jawab Arturia tidak percaya.

"itu benar, itu tidak mungkin. Jadi, aku harus memberikan syarat kepadanya. Aku terpaksa harus mengambil setengah dari sisa umurnya, dan dia langsung menyetujuinya"

"aku tidak percaya bahwa anda mampu berbuat hal seperti itu" jawab Arturia dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"aku harus, karena permintaanya. Aku tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaanya tanpa syarat itu. Maafkan aku Arturia!" Dewi menatap Arturia dengan sedih.

"mengapa Anda minta maaf? Anda tidak perlu minta maaf kepada saya"

"itu harus, karena-" sebelum Dewi dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Arturia menyadari sesuatu.

"itu adalah ibu saya," Arturia tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air matanya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, dia tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dalam dirinya. Semua yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

bersambung ...

terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca fanfic saya

jadi, bagaimana menurut anda? saya merasa bahwa ada banyak yang perlu diperbaiki, jadi mohon ulasannya! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 sudah hadir untuk menunggu dibaca oleh minna-san^^... sebelumnya, aku harus minta maaf atas lamanya aku untuk mengupdate cerita ini... sorry...**

 **Title: Jangan Menyerah di Fate**

 **Disclaimer: Inspiration of Fate-series**

 **Pairing: Arturia Pendragon, Uther Pendragon, Igraine Pendragon, Knights Of Round Table, dan lainnya.**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Tragedi**

 **Bab 2: A Good Mother  
**

 **-21 Tahun yang lalu-**

Sang ratu melahirkan seorang anak yang kelak akan menjadi penerus Raja Uther Pendragon. Meski tubuhnya sekarang sudah amat lelah, Ratu Igraine tetap berusaha untuk bisa melihat puterinya yang sekarang ada dipangkuan Raja Uther. Dia tidak dapat mengekspresikan kebahagiannya selain dengan senyum dan air mata kebahagiaan. Kemudian Raja Uther membawa puteri kecilnya itu kepada istri tercintanya.

"Ratuku, lihat puteri kecil kita. Dia sangat cantik, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Bahkan dia memiliki warna mata yang sama denganmu" kata Raja Uther dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang sangat jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"tidak hanya itu, dia juga akan mewarisi keberanianmu kelak, Yang Mulia" jawab Ratu Igraine dengan suara lemah.

"jadi, kita namai siapa dia? Sebenarnya aku sudah mempersiapkan nama Arthur, namun karena dia seorang puteri, aku harus memikirkannya lagi"

"Lalu, kita namai dia Arturia"

"benar, nama yang sangat indah, ratuku"

satu tahun telah berlalu, Ratu Igraine sangat bahagia atas kelahiran Arturia, Ratu sangat menyayanginya hingga dia tidak mau melepas pandangannya dari puterinya. Disamping itu, Raja dalam kecemasan yang sangat besar. Karena dia takut bahwa kelahiran puterinya ini sampai di telinga musuh dan menyebabkan nyawa puterinya dalam bahaya.

Pada saat ini Britania dalam keadaan berperang. Meskipun Raja Uther selalu menang dalam berbagai pertempuran, namun ia sangat khawatir bilamana ada musuh yang berhasil masuk istana dan menyerang puterinya . Hingga pada suatu hari, Raja Uther membuat rencana untuk menyerahkan Arturia kepada Merlin dan menyuruhnya agar selalu melindungi puterinya hingga keadaan Britania kembali aman. Namun, Ratu Igraine tidak menyetujuinya. Dia tidak mau lepas dari puterinya.

"Yang Mulia tidak dapat melakukannya, Arturia masih kecil, bagaimana mungkin Arturia bisa jauh dariku" kata Ratu Igraine dengan menggendong Arturia di tangannya.

"Tapi Ratuku, itu akan lebih baik daripada Arturia disini, karena disini dia akan berada dalam bahaya besar"

"lantas, biarkan aku ikut dengannya, aku bisa melindunginya sendiri, dia adalah putriku!" kata Ratu dengan jatuhnya air mata di pipinya.

"tentu saja itu tidak bisa ! kau adalah Ratu Britania, bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan Britania" Raja Uther mulai tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"dan dia adalah puteri dari Britania, bagaimana mungkin kau tega melepaskannya pergi" jawab Ratu Igraine lembut.

"aku tidak punya pilihan lain, lagipula Arturia akan bersama Merlin, aku yakin dia akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku mohon mengertilah ratuku, aku juga sangat mencintai Arturia."

"meski begitu ..." Ratu Igraine tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu untuk sementara. Lalu, dia tanpa sepatah katapun pergi meninggalkan kamar Raja dengan menggendong Arturia.

Ratu Igraine akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Dewi Danau, dia pergi dengan menaiki kuda dengan menggendong Arturia. Namun, saat ratu sampai di gerbang istana, penjaga gerbang menghentikannya.

"mengapa kalian menghentikanku?"

"Maaf yang mulia, raja memerintahkan kami untuk tidak memperbolehkan siapapun orang di istana keluar, karena diluar masih berbahaya." jawab salah satu penjaga gerbang.

"baiklah" kata Ratu Igraine dan memutar balik kudanya. Namun, pada saat penjagaan para penjaga gerbang lengah, Ratu Igraine dengan cepat memutar balik kudanaya dan menerobos melewati dua penjaga gerbang tersebut.

Ratu Igraine memacu kudanya untuk berlari kencang ke arah utara menuju dalam hutan. Namun, terlihat dibelakang ratu bahwa empat prajurit sedang mengikutinya. Setelah Ratu sampai di hutan, keempat prajurit tersebut terlihat semakin jauh dan akhirnya tak terlihat. Sepertinya, mereka kembali keluar hutan untuk menunggu Ratu keluar hutan. Ratu Igraine tetap memacu kudanya, hingga pada akhirnya ia sampai di tepi sebuah danau.

Ratu Igraine kemudian turun dari kuda sambil menggendong Arturia dan berteriak.

"Dewi ... aku minta pertolongan darimu"

Setelah Ratu Igraine berteriak, Arturia menangis. Jadi Ratu Igraine menenangkannya. "ah… maaf Arturia, apa ibu membangunkanmu?" kata Ratu Igraine dengan senyumannya yang membuat Arturia kembali tenang.

Tiba-tiba, air danau yang semula diam menjadi bergelombang. Pusat dari gelombang itu berada di tengah danau yang akhirnya muncul seorang wanita yang sangat anggun berdiri diatas danau.

"apakah anda Dewi penjaga danau ini?" kata Ratu Igraine setelah menyadari kemunculan sesosok anggun di tengah danau.

" benar, ada perlu apa seorang Ratu Britania datang kesini tanpa ditemani penjaga?" Dewi berjalan di atas danau mendekati tempat berdirinya ratu.

"aku ingin mengajukan permohonan kepadamu"

"permohonan? Kenapa anda ingin mengajukan permohonan? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan puteri itu? Sebelumnya, anda harus menceritakan tentang masalah apa yang sudah terjadi!"

Setelah itu, Ratu Igraine terdiam sebentar sambil memandangi Arturia yang kini telah tertidur lelap. Lalu dia mulai bercerita.

"kelahiran Arturia menyebabkan musuh kami menyerang Britania. Mereka ingin membunuh pewaris tahta Britania, karena mereka sudah mendengar ramalan Merlin tentang masa depan Arturia. Mereka takut jika ramalan tersebut terwujud. Jadi, untuk membuat Arturia aman, Raja memerintahkan untuk menyerahkan Arturia kepada Merlin. Dan aku tidak ingin jauh dari puteriku."

"jadi, karena itu anda kabur meninggalkan istana?"

Ratu kemudian terdiam. Dewi menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"jadi, apa permohonanmu adalah untuk tinggal disini, bersembunyi bersama Arturia? Jika begitu, maaf Ratu Igraine, aku tidak dapat menerima permohonanmu"

"tidak, bukan seperti itu. Memang benar, jika aku tidak bisa jauh dari putriku. Namun, itu semua adalah perintah raja, dan aku tidak bisa menghianatinya. Jadi aku mohon padamu, bahwa jika Arturia mendapat kesulitan dalam hidupnya, tolong bantulah dia dan lindungilah dia. "

Dewi terdiam untuk sementara untuk berfikir.

"apakah itu berarti aku harus melindunginya dari kematiannya?"

"ya, salah satunya"

"kematian adalah sebuah takdir yang tidak dapat dielakkan, untuk yang satu ini aku tidak dapat membantunya. Namun, aku dapat membantu Arturia untuk mengatasi masalahnya, dan selanjutnya adalah takdir yang menentukannya"

"baiklah, tidak apa-apa!" kata ratu dengan tegas.

"namun, ada satu syarat yang harus anda penuhi, anda harus memberikan setengah dari sisa hidup anda untuk Arturia. Bagaimana, apakah anda sanggup Ratu Igraine? "

Ratu Igraine meneteskan air mata sambil menatap Arturia lekat-lekat. Dia terlalu sayang kepada Arturia. Baginya, hidupnya tidak terlalu berarti jika dibandingkan hidup Arturia. Jadi dia menyetujuinya.

"iya, tidak masalah"

"baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu Ratu Igraine. Anda adalah seorang ibu yang luar biasa. Namun, aku harus mengatakan ini, jika kelak Arturia tahu pengorbanan Anda kepadanya, bukankah dia akan merasa sakit? Anda juga harus segera kembali Ratu Igraine, Raja Uther sedang mencarimu. Anda bisa kembali kesini ketika Anda ingin menceritakan segala masalah yang terjadi kepada Anda "

"iya, terimakasih"

Ratu Igraine pun menaiki kudanya dan kembali menuju istana dengan hati yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

bersambung...

 **Saya harus mengatakan terima kasih untuk aniki saya, yang membantu saya untuk menyelesaikan bab ini!**

 **Jadi, apa pendapat Anda tentang bab ini? silahkan review!**

 **-Untuk Kurara Anko-**

 **hai Anko-san... terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca ceritaku, terimakasih juga atas motivasinya... itu sangat berarti buatku. watashi ureshii desu^^ Hiro-hiro Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

 **-Untuk Skurdandiri-**

 **Hi Skurdandiri ... terima kasih banyak untuk membaca cerita saya ^^ ... di sini bab ini diperbarui ... aku minta maaf untuk waktu yang lama untuk memperbarui ... PR membuat saya lelah! jadi, apa pendapat Anda tentang bab ini?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Never Surrender in Fate**

 **Disclaimer : Inspiration of Fate-Series, not my own**

 **Author : Nafa**

 **Character : Arturia Pendragon, Lancelot, Bedievere, and others**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventure, Tragedy**

 **^.^** ENJOY^.^

 **Chapter 3 : A Dream**

Gelap.. gelap...dan kegelapan...

Itulah yang dapat aku lihat saat ini. Dibalik rasa takutku ini, tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah cahaya putih di tengah danau. Cahaya tersebut semakin mendekat kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa terus memandanginya dengan rasa penasaran. Tanganku terasa berat, hingga aku tersadar aku telah memegang sebuah pedang. Sebuah pedang yang sangat indah. Tiba-tiba, pedang itu memancarkan sebuah cahaya emas yang sangat terang. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku untuk mengurangi cahaya. Tanpa kusadari, cahaya di atas danau yang sebelumnya kupandangi telah sampai di depanku, dan cahaya emas dari pedangkupun mati. Di depanku, adalah seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik. Aku cukup kaget menyadari bahwa cahaya tadi adalah cahaya dari seorang wanita cantik ini. Wanita itu terus menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, tanpa ekspresi. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, karena aku merasa takut akan tatapan dari wanita itu.

Aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh dari bawah kakiku. Aku melihatnya. Ternyata, aku tidak berpijak di atas tanah. Namun, aku sedang berdiri di atas air danau dengan kedua kakiku. Aku merasa seperti melayang, namun aku tetap mempunyai kontrol dalam kakiku, seperti saat aku berpijak pada tanah. Perasaan yang aneh memang, pikirku.

"Arturia" wanita itu memanggilku. Aku menatapnya, dan dia tersenyum.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" Wanita itu menatapku dengan senyuman hangat. Namun, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan pertanyaannya.

"Maksudku, tentang berdiri di atas air" wanita itu menambahkan.

"Rasanya aneh, ini terasa tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa?" jawabku.

"Itu mungkin saja, jika aku yang melakukannya." Wanita itu menjawab dengan bangga, namun dengan suara yang halus.

"anda? tapi bagaimana? apakah anda penyihir?" aku menanyainya dengan tatapan serius.

"tentu saja tidak, aku bukanlah seorang penyihir" Wanita itu memberikan ekspresi wajah tersinggung. "aku adalah seseorang yang kamu kenal" Wanita itu mengatakannya dengan lembut, walaupun sebelumnya dia terlihat kaget akan ungkapkanku.

"orang yang aku kenal?" aku semakin merasa bingung. 'siapa dia?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kamu akan mengetahuinya nanti!" Wanita itu tersenyum lagi kepadaku. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan sebuah sarung pedang dari tangan kosong. "ini adalah sarung pedang dari pedang yang saat ini kamu pegang. Aku akan memberikannya kepadamu"

"Inikah yang anda maksud?" Aku mengangkat pedangku. "Tapi mengapa?" Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku karena heran.

"Aku ingin memberikannya sebagai pelindungmu. Sarung pedang ini bernama Avalon. Seperti nama danau ini." Wanita itu mendekatiku dan memberikan Avalon di tanganku.

"ya... Te-terima Kasih" jawabku bingung. "Sudah saatnya anda bangun Arturia. Hadapilah perang dengan berani!" Wanita itu tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba penglihatanku akan semuanya semakin samar. Seperti dunia yang tertiup angin. Dunia yang aku lihat, semakin lama semakin samar dan akhirnya menghilang.

Bulan berganti Matahari yang muncul dari ufuk timur. Udara yang sebelumnya dingin terasa lebih hangat. Seorang raja tidur di bawah Pohon Elm, yang terdapat di dekat danau. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.

"Yang Mulia Arthur...Arthur!" sebuah suara membangunkan Arturia dari tidurnya. Arturia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat.

Arturia menatap seseorang yang membangunkannya."eh... Lancelot!"

"apakah anda baik-baik saja Arthur?" Lancelot menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita bergegas kembali ke camp!" Arturia berdiri dengan pedang barunya. Lancelot membantunya.

"pedang itu, darimana anda mendapatkannya Arthur?" Lancelot melihat pedang baru milik Arturia.

"dari danau. Dewi memberikannya kepadaku." Arturia mengatakannya tanpa ragu, karena Lancelot adalah salah satu ksatria terpercayanya. Arturia melihat hamparan luas danau yang saat ini terlihat lebih indah. "Ayo, kita kembali. Aku tidak ingin membuat yang lainnya menunggu." Arturia berjalan melewati Lancelot.

"Tunggu Arthur! Sarung pedang anda tertinggal." Lancelot mengambil sebuah sarung pedang di bawah pohon dan memberikannya kepada Arturia.

Arturia menatap cukup lama sarung pedang tersebut. Di dalam kepalanya, ia merenungkan kembali mimpinya, berusaha untuk mengingatnya sejelas-jelasnya. Arturia sadar, dewi telah memberikannya sebuah sarung pedang, lewat mimpinya. Dia mengambil sarung pedang tersebut, dan menyarungkan pedang Excaliburnya.

Arturia sampai di camp. Semua prajurit dan ksatrianya terlihat sudah siap untuk memulai sebuah perang. to be continue...

^.^

 **Jadi, bagaimana pendapat anda tentang bab ini? Silahkan review!**

 **saya pikir, bab ini tidak terlalu baik. Maaf! saya menulis dalam keadaan kurang sehat dan dibalik fikiran Ujian saya.**

 **tentang bab berikutnya, mungkin tentang perang. Saya mempunyai beberapa ide tentang itu,namun ide dari kalian juga sangat dihargai. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengungkapkannya.**

 **Saya merasa senang untuk setiap orang yang telah bersedia mereview chapter dua. Wow! itu sangat memotivasiku. Terimakasih banyak!**

 **-To Skurdandiri-**

Sorry? ow... did you think my fanfic is bad? I'm sorry for that...T.T just give me suggestion for that, please! and I will try to be better.

 **-To Chun-**

Oww...Thank you so much! ^.^ so, here new chapter. What do you think?

 **-To Nurul Amaliyah-**

wah... terimakasih Nurul-san! ya... saya akan berusaha menyelesaikannya dan mencoba yang terbaik untuk anda dan semuanya!

 **-To Kurara Anko-**

Terimakasih Anko-san, Anko-san memang terlalu baik! iya benar, saya memang sangat menyukai Fate dari semua seriesnya. Saya juga menyukai kisah Raja Arthur. Jika dibilang saya tau banyak tentang sejarahnya, saya hanya bisa mengatakan hanya tahu garis besarnya saja. Cerita Raja Arthur sudah terlalu banyak versinya, dan itu semakin membuat saya bingung. Saya sangat menyukai Raja Arthur versi Fate, dan akhirnya saya membuat fanfic ini. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya, namun perlu digaris bawahi bahwa ini hanyalah fanfiction.^.^ yah, ini chapter baru. jadi bagaimana menurut anda?

 **-To JoyNSadness-**

terimakasih banyak! Review anda membuatku senang. jadi, bagaimana pendapat anda tentang bab baru ini?


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Maaf untuk beberapa bulan tanpa update. Aku benar-benar kehilangan motivasi dan ide untuk cerita ini. Namun setelah berjalannya waktu, aku mulai mempunyai motivasi lagi untuk menulis cerita ini. Terimakasih banyak semua atas review dan follow.

Pada bab ini, akan ada pertarungan. Dan aku mendapat kesulitan dalam menulis action. Tapi, aku harap kalian tetap dapat menikmatinya. Silahkan berikan review tentang pendapat anda setelah ini!

* * *

 **Title : Never Surrender in Fate**

 **Disclaimer : Inspiration of Fate-series. I own nothing.**

 **Author : Nafa**

 **Character : Arturia Pendragon, Lancelot, Bedievere, and others**

 **Genre :Adventure, Action, tragedy**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Perang Penentu Nasib Part I**

Matahari sudah berada tepat diatas mereka, namun panasnya tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh di hutan yang lembab ini. Hanya sebagian kecil cahaya yang berhasil menembus masuk melalui celah-celah dari daun pohon yang rindang. Semua pasukan Raja Arthur telah sampai di perbatasan timur Camelot. Wilayah dimana para musuhnya melakukan kerusuhan dan menyatakan ingin memerangi Britania.

Raja Arthur berdiri diatas bukit hutan dengan pedang Excaliburnya. Angin berhembus menyapu wajah dinginnya. Meski begitu, di dalam hatinya terdapat api yang berkobar yang sudah siap untuk membakar medan peperangan. Dia tidak akan memaafkan seorang pun yang telah berani membuat rakyatnya ketakutan dan khawatir atas teror yang mereka berikan. Kedamaian dan ketentraman yang selalu ia perjuangkan di tanah airnya mulai rusak akibat serangan-serangan mereka yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Lancelot mendekatinya, "Arthur, kami semua telah siap. Silahkan berikan perintahmu!"

"..." Raja Arthur tidak menjawab, dia tetap terfokus kepada pasukan musuh yang berada jauh di depannya. Apa yang dikatakan Lady of Lake memang benar, pasukannya sudah jelas kalah dalam hal jumlah. Namun Raja Arthur yakin kemenangan akan berada di tangannya, apalagi setelah dia mendapatkan Excalibur dan Avalon.

Dari semua pasukan musuh, terdapat satu orang yang berada paling depan. Orang tersebut menggunakan armor berwarna perak dan merah yang menutupi semua tubuhnya, termasuk juga helm tertutup yang bertanduk seperti banteng yang marah. Meskipun helm dan armor adalah sesuatu yang wajar ketika dipakai saat perang, namun Arthur merasa tertarik dengan orang ini. Dia memakai sebuah armor yang berbeda dari pasukannya, seolah-olah memberitahukan bahwa dialah pemimpinnya. Arthur tahu seperti apa semangatnya terhadap perang ini. Dia ingin mengetahui apa alasan orang ini sangat tertarik berperang melawan Britania. Tekad apa yang membuatnya berani menghadapi para ksatria miliknya yang selama ini selalu menang dalam berbagai hal perang bersamanya.

Lancelot yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang raja merasa khawatir. Masih dengan suara yang tenang dia bertanya, "Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak, mari kita mulai!" Katanya tegas.

Arthur segera menaiki kudanya dan mengangkat tinggi pedangnya. Diikuti dengan teriakan para prajuritnya, dia segera memacu kudanya menuruni bukit. Namun tidak semua pasukan ikut menuruni bukit. Sesuai strategi yang telah dibentuk, pasukan archer tetap berada di atas bukit dimana mereka dapat memanfaatkan pohon-pohon untuk bersembunyi dan melihat berlangsungnya perang dari ketinggian bukit, sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan untuk melakukan penyerangan. Pemimpin pasukan ini adalah Sir Bedivere. Salah satu dari ksatria meja bundar, yang juga teman baik Arthur.

Ketika pasukan Arthur dan pasukan musuh bertemu, mereka segera bentrok pedangnya masing-masing. Antara logam yang saling bertemu menghasilkan musik pengiring dalam medan pertempuran tersebut. Arthur berada di garis depan dengan ksatria dari meja bundar lainnya. Namun, Sir Lancelot adalah ksatrianya yang bertugas selalu berada di sisinya. Disaat seorang pemanah dari pihak musuh mengarahkan panahnya ke arah Arthur, atau serangan tidak terduga lainnya, Lancelot akan melindunginya. Dengan gerakan tangannya, Arthur membunuh satu demi satu musuhnya tanpa hambatan.

* * *

...

Sir Bedivere melihat bagaimana perang itu berlangsung dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan perintah menyerang. Dia memikirkan lagi strategi yang telah dibentuk oleh Raja Arthur dan ksatria meja bundar kemarin. Dia merasa kagum atas pemikiran Raja Arthur atas usulannya tentang 'Serangan Kejutan' pasukan Archer.

Hingga dia kembali tersadar ketika salah satu archer disampingnya menyenggolnya dengan siku untuk memberitahunya bahwa sudah saatnya melakukan penyerangan. Dia melihat pasukan musuh yang paling belakang mulai ikut maju menyerang, dia segera merintahkan pasukannya untuk bersiap. Dia tersenyum dalam hatinya, karena dia tidak sabar untuk mencoba keberhasilan dari ide Arthur tentang 'Serangan Kejutan' ini.

"Bersiap, Tentukan target kalian masing-masing!"

Bedivere menunggu kembali, dia memperkirakan jarak panah yang dapat dijangkau hingga sampai mengenai musuh.

"Tembak!"

Ratusan panah terbang di udara. Sebagian prajurit musuh yang mengetahuinya berlari menghindarinya. Namun sebagian besar dari mereka akhirnya mati terkena panah tersebut.

Mulai saat itu pasukan archer, terus meluncurkan serangannya secara terbuka. Bedievere benar-benar menampilkan senyum puas diwajahnya, karena melihat keberhasilan dari 'serangan kejutan'. Tak lama kemudian, jumlah pasukan musuh pun berkurang drastis. Bau darah akibat pertempuran pun mulai tersebar dimana-mana.

* * *

...

Arthur mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lihai kepada para musuhnya dengan tanpa hambatan. Tujuannya hanya satu, menuju pemimpin pasukan musuh yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Dia merasa senang bahwa penyerangan dari pasukan archer berhasil dan sangat membantunya. Dia terus memacu kudanya dan mendekati mangsanya. Dia tidak berhenti menebas musuh yang mendekatinya. Namun di saat dia hampir mendekati pemimpin musuh, salah seseorang berdiri di depannya dan mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya dengan berani. Kuda Arthur berdiri karena kaget dan Arthur terjatuh dari kudanya. Saat itu, Arthur sudah terpisah dengan Lancelot.

"Raja Arthur, senang bertemu anda kembali!"

"Siapa kau?"

Arthur berdiri dan segera membalas mengarahkan pedangnya diatas perut musuh. Namun berhasil ditangkis oleh orang itu. Segera orang itu melepaskan penutup helmnya. Dan serangan dari Raja Arthur pun berhenti.

"Apakah kau sudah ingat?" Dia juga berhenti menyerang.

'Apa?' Mata Arthur terbelalak. Dia tahu siapa pria itu. Dia adalah pria yang pernah menghadapnya di istana dan menyatakan akan meninggalkan Camelot.

"Jangan terkejut, Yang Mulia. Semua yang kau lawan saat ini adalah rakyatmu sendiri." Pria itu tersenyum mengejek.

Wajah Arthur langsung pucat. Ia tidak pernah merasa takut akan sebuah perang. Namun setelah dia memikirkan akan sebuah perang besar dimana rakyatnya sendiri yang akan dia lawan, membuatnya marah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Arthur segera menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan ganas layaknya singa dan berhasil mengenainya di beberapa tempat.

"Kami semua kecewa terhadapmu!"

Pria itu menyerang Arthur Arthur berhasil menghindarinya dengan berputar kesamping.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghukum orang yang telah berkhianat besar terhadapmu, dan mengabaikan kami begitu saja? Raja seharusnya bertindak adil!"

"Aku selalu berusaha bertindak adil!"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia! Anda tidak pernah bisa berbuat adil, apalagi mengenai ksatria terpecaya anda. Anda adalah seorang raja yang tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan rakyatmu sendiri."

"CUKUP! MARI KITA AKHIRI!"

Arthur tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dia semakin marah terhadap pria ini, dan memberikannya serangan yang bertubi-tubi dari segala arah.

"Sir Lancelot. Kau tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan penghianatan besar terhadapmu- apa yang sudah dia lakukan bersama Ratu Guinevere- tentu kau sudah mengetahuinya!" Kata pria itu. Dia mengucapkannya dengan menghindari serangan Raja Arthur.

Arthur mengayunkan pedangnya di leher pria tersebut, berharap serangan itu adalah untuk terakhir kalinya untuk pria itu. Namun pria itu berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang, disaat sebelum Arthur mengenainya. Arthur segera mendekat dan memukul kaki pria itu. Dan pria itu pun terjatuh. Saat itu juga ia menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di jantungnya. Sangat mudah bagi pedangnya, Excalibur untuk menembus jirah milik pria itu.

Mata pria itu melebar karena terkejut dan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Dia sempat mengatakan dengan suara parau, "Bagus sekali, kau membunuh rakyatmu sendiri!"

"Kau bukanlah rakyatku!" Jawabnya dingin. "Kau sudah meninggalkan Britania dan menjadi seorang pemberontak, aku sudah tidak lagi menganggapmu sebagai rakyatku." Arthur berbicara kepada tubuh yang terbaring kaku.

Arthur segera mencari sekelilingnya dimana pemimpin pasukan musuhnya itu berada. Namun dia tidak menemukannya. Banyak dari musuhnya yang mulai berlari, mundur dari peperangan. Dia mengatur nafasnya karena lelah. Dia melihat sekelilingnya lagi, namun fokusnya kepada semua prajurit-prajurit yang telah mati. Memang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya dia melihat orang mati, namun dia merasa miris karena banyaknya korban yang telah gugur. Apalagi, mengingat apa yang pria itu katakan. Mereka bukan hanya musuh, namun juga rakyatnya yang telah berbalik menyerangnya. Dia bertanya dalam hatinya, mengapa rakyatnya begitu membencinya? Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

* * *

...

Bedivere melihat Rajanya yang sedang berdiri diam di kejauhan. Wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan, dia segera menuruni bukit dan mendekatinya.

"Belum saatnya kau rapuh, Raja Arthur! Masih ada pertempuran yang belum kita selesaikan. Mari kita bergegas mengejar mereka, atau anda ingin membiarkan mereka pergi?"

Arthur menatap wajah ksatrianya. Ungkapan Bedivere telah membuatnya tersadar kembali. Jika dia tidak menyelesaikan perang itu sekarang, maka musuhnya akan kembali lagi suatu saat nanti dengan perang besar yang lain. Dia juga harus mengungkap maksud sebenarnya dari musuhnya.

"Tidak! Mari kita segera mengejar mereka."

Bedivere tersenyum atas semangat baru rajanya itu.

* * *

 _To be continue..._

.

.

Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca hingga bab ini!

Terimakasih atas review yang telah kalian berikan!

Terimakasih juga atas follow dan favourite!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kembali ^.^

.

 **Nafa Nafalfa,**

 **March, 20 2016**

 **07.13 pm**


End file.
